A Plant Grows in Bear's House
A Plant Grows in Bear's House is the twenty-first episode of the first season. Plot Everyone in the Big Blue House teaches us about the many things that grow. Pip & Pop plant a seed and wait for it to grow. Treelo and Ojo think Bear needed a makeover. Tutter has a new baby cousin named Blotter, and Tutter is now a cousin. Tutter suddenly notices that he is taking all of his baby clothes to give to Blotter, so Tutter tries on his baby clothes, but Bear tells him that they don't fit because he's grown a lot. In Shadow's story, Shadow retells Mary Mary Quite Contrary same story as "Spring Fever." Meanwhile, Pip and Pop are trying to make the plant grow. Bear tells them they have to wait for it to grow. Pip and Pop wonder how long. Seasons changed from Summer to fall, to winter, and from winter to spring. When spring came, Pip and Pop discover the mystery that it's a sunflower. Bear then puts the flower back near the window. Bear then goes up to the balcony to see Luna. Luna says that she was just about to stretch the night sky. Bear tells that Pip and Pop planted a seed and it bloomed into a beautiful sunflower. Luna notes that she loves Sunflowers, but she also notes "Even though I am the moon." Bear also tells about that Ojo and Treelo think Bear needed a makeover. Luna thinks it worked. Bear notes that Tutter has a new baby cousin. Luna thinks it's grand. Luna also says "Aren't babies wonderful?" It also makes Luna happy when a new baby comes into the world. She also thinks that every a new baby is a chance for the world to be a fine and wonderful place. Bear agrees with her. Luna suddenly notes that the night is rolling short, and she better get back up into the sky. Bear asks Luna to sing the goodbye song before she leaves. They both sing the goodbye song. Back at the attic, Bear says bye and is about to leave when he notes that you look like you've grown. Bear then says see you soon and turns the light off. Characters *Bear *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Tutter *Shadow *Luna Songs *Welcome Song *Music and Lyrics by *Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye *What's in the Mail, Today? *Music and Lyrics by *Dave Kinnoin and Peter Lurye *Goodbye Song *Music and Lyrics by *Peter Lurye *Where Oh Where is Shadow Trivia * This episode includes seasons changing, like Summer, Fall, and Winter. When Spring comes, the plant begins to grow. * During season changings, the episodes Falling for Fall, A Winter's Nap, and Spring Fever could've taken place during while the plant was growing. * During fall, winter, and spring, Blotter could've else became a few months old when spring came back, but She'll later be seen and heard in Ooh, Baby, Baby (shown in Season 2). * This episode doesn't have any songs, so it just has the Welcome Song and the Goodbye Song. * Richard Wentz is Stage Manager in this episode. * This is the next episode to have Par Surasaksin's Graphics and Post Producer Freddie Hernandez. Credits *A Plant Grows in Bear's House (Credits) Gallery A plant grows in bear's house Title Card.jpg|Title Card Episode Watch the episode now. Video releases There are no video releases to this episode.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes